callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Favela
Favela is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview thumb|right|The Map of Favela. It is set in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, featuring fast paced and close quarters battles. It has many tall buildings for snipers and alleys for close quarters. Much of the map is built vertically with plenty of space around the rooftops and two-story buildings. This map can accommodate many different styles of play and gametypes. This is an extremely tricky map because enemies can be found coming from almost any direction. The fact that most buildings feature two stories make keeping track of enemies very difficult. Getting the high ground on this map may give you more range, but keep your eyes open in all directions and altitudes since there is seldom any solid cover on the higher levels. The Commando perk or a Tactical Knife can be very useful on this map, as you will frequently be running head-on into enemies. Commando Pro's fall damage resistance can be useful too; on the roofs, sometimes the best way to get out of an enemy's sights (or to get the drop on him) is to drop off a building. Controlling the high ground will help win a match, though every building has more than one way of scaling it. You can jump across the different rooftops to get to where the enemy is. An overlooked tactic that can rack a few fast kills especially at the beginning of the match is for the the militia to have one person go prone with a sniper rifle at the end of the long street opposite of the TF141 spawn, a person doing this will easiely catch an sprinting players trying to cover ground and might force the rest of the team to take a different route, through more close quarters areas. Although this map is fairly large, close quarter encounters happen frequently, especially near buildings that lead to rooftops. The ditch on the upper level (The flag spawn for TF 141) is often overlooked, as most action takes place down at the lower level. This area can be a useful defensive feature for objective-based games or for ambushes. Tactics The Favela is a challenging place to fight in, as the map contains narrow alleyways, claustrophobic rooms and multiple stories from which players can shoot from. Running into the open can result in being targeted from almost any direction. In addition, the sides of the map are clear, straight and covered by easily defended positions, making it relatively dangerous to move around the edges. In some gametypes, teams can often get bogged down in bloody fighting on the road because of this reason. Light automatic weapons are recommended for this map. Because of the prevalence of close quarters combat, assault rifles and submachine guns are preferable. Shotguns are also highly effective at sweeping alleyways and clearing rooms. Trivia * An overhead view of the map with tips and tricks underneath it can be found here. * A map, also titled Favela, was cut from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'''s map pack. * There is a teddy bear found in a building here. * In the ice cream shop there is a shelf with candy on it that has the design of Good and Plenty on it, but instead the packaging reads, 'Sweet and Sexy'. * When you call in an airstrike the jets will appear to fly through the mountain behind the map. *The TF141 team use Woodland and Desert character models, rather than the Brazilian models like in the campaign. *The ice cream shop is named "Pelayo's". This is most likely a reference to Cpt. ”Deadly” Pelayo, the Cobra pilot you rescued in Shock and Awe in Call of Duty 4. Pelayo is also an employee at Infinity Ward, whom Cpt. Deadly was originally named after. *On the top of the map in the newspaper stands, you can see articles with the headline Call Of Duty 2. The player can break these open with a bullet or knife, and the papers inside read, "Infinity Ward Times". *You can play soccer on the court near the center of the map. The best weapons to do this are SPAS-12 or the M9. It can be funny because it is possible to hit it with your head. *Sniper rifles fitted with an ACOG can be surprising effective because of the mix of CQB and long range, it can be used for sniping on rooftops, mid range camping and freaquant close in encounters where quick scoping kills are common. *This is the best map to practice new guns that you have unlocked. The pictures of the developers on the Militia spawn side serve as great target practice. *If you go into spectator mode you can go up to the statue on top of the hill which appears to be made out of blocks. *If you have the English version of the game, the tombstones near the bottom left corner of the map are printed in English. *If you go by the door on the large building in the back of the map, there is a elevation with some bushes and trees, if you look closely there are some bricks lied out that spell REMY. This is more visible form the top of the building. *The Favela in Call of Duty looks very similar to the Favela da Rocinha in Rio de Janeiro. *In the cemetery behind the blue building, if you go prone and have Cold-Blooded Pro then you will fool even attentive players. Since this is a common route to the flag, this is an easy ambush spot. *When a Nuke is called in on this map it usually starts near the O Cristo Redentor and goes slightly higher than the mountain and statue. *If you stand still long enough you can hear things in the background such as car horns beeping, a child saying "Daddy", a dog barking, a baby cooing, glass shattering, a door shutting hard, etc. *In the upper floors of the Favela, right beside the Bar Da Lopez rooftop, there is a small banana garden growing in the second floor. Strangely, these leaves cannot be shot through, even with FMJ weapons equipped. *In the barber shop if you knife the far left mirror it causes damage to the player. *Originally, there were going to be airplanes landing like in the Hornet's Nest. But this was cut due to players getting distracted or mistaking it for a stealth bomber. *Favela is the only multiplayer map set in Brazil to be based on a campaign level, including parts of both Takedown and The Hornet's Nest. Rundown, Quarry and Underpass are not based on campaign levels. *In the ice cream shop, on the counter, there is a VHS tape with a label written completely in Arabic. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2